


No Place Like Home

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin is a Workaholic, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some experiments take time. Caitlin thought Cisco understood that. She doesn't expect this betrayal.</p><p>"You know, Lenny's right about cocoa. It's not cocoa without mini-marshmallows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> What no i don't have a problem

Being a scientist means knowing what it is to pull three consecutive all-nighters. It might as well be part of the job description. Caitlin's more than used to staying up recording experiments' progress, and this one—monitoring Barry's cellular regeneration in various climates on a closer scale—is no different. She hasn't slept in about thirty-nine hours, and she is  _fine_.

Really. It's not like Cisco's any different. So Caitlin doesn't understand why he's betrayed her in this way.

"You know," says Lisa Snart, sipping from a gold thermos, "Lenny's right about cocoa. It's not cocoa without mini-marshmallows."

They may live together now, but Lisa's used to her not coming home for a few days and vice versa. Therefore, the only logical conclusion that explains her sudden appearance at STAR Labs is Cisco called her. Caitlin is going to steal all of his lollipops for this.

"Want some?" asks Lisa, holding the thermos out to her. Caitlin studiously keeps her attention to her calculations. "Ignoring me now, Dr. Snow? How rude of you. I don't like being ignored."

Sleep deprivation's making her petty. Caitlin sighs and turns to her. "I'm fine," she says.

Lisa raises an eyebrow. "Of course you are," she says, clearly unimpressed, "that's why you're swaying in your seat."

What? No she's no—oh. Yes she is.

"Listen baby," Lisa continues, setting her thermos down and taking Caitlin's hands in hers, "I have a proposition for you. One I think you're going to like."

Caitlin shakes her head, "This experiment is  _very_ delicate—"

"I talked to Cisco. Your experiment is delicate, yes, but also self-sufficient.  _And_ you can always sync updates from your monitor to your phone as your good friend does. Now that you've run out of excuses, here is my proposition: you come home with me, where I have a lovely pot of hot chocolate waiting. The heat's on, and so is Netflix. What do you say, doctor?"

An evening with a beautiful woman or making more calculations. Tough choice.

Caitlin stares at their joined hands, curled into herself like a scolded child. "What's on Netflix?" she asks quietly.

Lisa bends at the waist to catch her lips in a quick kiss.

"An entire marathon of Bill Nye the Science Guy," she says.

Oh...oh, well...damn.

Caitlin kisses her again. "Sold."

Lisa grins in victory. "Splendid. We'll start with a shower."

Okay, Caitlin deserves that. STAR Labs showers aren't that great. "Thanks for the subtle hint," she grumbles as she stands and sets an alert on her phone in case something happens in the experiment. Lisa lets her have the thermos.

Because, yes. Snart hot chocolate is brilliant and illegal. Just like its maker.

Wow, Caitlin needs sleep if she's coming up with lines like that.

Lisa smirks, ushering her towards the door with an arm around her shoulders. "I try," she says.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a problem.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
